


We Kill the Flame

by Killinger



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: American Gods - Freeform, American Gods Inspired, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killinger/pseuds/Killinger
Summary: “ What do you do?” you asked him once, looking deep in his eyes, probing for answers. He just smiled before lacing a hand into your hair at the base of your scalp and scalding your mouth with his, silencing any lingering questions. It had worked, it always worked.Collection of one shots examining the different stages of relationship.





	1. Hush

You know you shouldn’t let him in. It’s passed midnight when you hear his knock. He doesn’t even give you the courtesy of a text. He says he doesn’t have a phone, which you find hard to believe. This situation has been completely in his control, a fact that you find frustrating as you spent most nights, alone, hoping to hear his knock. You hate feeling this desperate.

“ What do you do?” you asked him once, looking deep in his eyes, probing for answers. He just smiled before lacing a hand into your hair at the base of your scalp and scalding your mouth with his, silencing any lingering questions. It had worked, it always worked.

He stands at the edge of your porch, leaning against a beam, casually smoking a hand rolled cigarette; surveying the moon lit garden. You watch him through the peephole, mentally debating, but you’re already on fire, feeling your desire deep within your body. You hate how predictable you’ve become. You’re an addict and the addiction always wins out no matter how many self-restraint platitudes or mantras you tell yourself.

You flip the latch and walk back into the bedroom crawling underneath a blanket. He takes his time to come in, he always takes his time in whatever he’s doing, at least when you’re involved. It creates a delicious tension that drives you wild. He usually chides you or makes a crack about your generation’s need for instant gratification and their inability to enjoy the pleasure of the game. The exquisite passion that lies within the yearning.

“ Now people just by rubber things to fuck. It wasn’t like that in my day.” Looking at him he couldn’t be any older than Generation X at most. “ Where the hell have you been living for the past 50 years?” you retorted. He responded by sliding a massive hand up your thigh and into your wet folds, circling your clit. He leaned down and nuzzled the side of your face, his beard rubbing tantalizingly along your throat. “ I’ve been around” he whispered pushing his tongue into your gaping mouth the same time as a long finger entered you.

You hear the squeak of the front door opening, the heavy thud of his footsteps as he makes his way a crossed the living room and into the kitchen. Sitting up in bed you hear the opening of cupboards, the running of the sink, the refrigerator being rummaged through. “ Make yourself at home, Sweeney" you mutter, brow furrowed. The kitchen commotion ceases and you can hear his footsteps coming towards your bedroom. Quickly you lay back down, covers pulled up to your chin, laying on your side with your back to the door. You knew your cold body language was a futile gesture, your heart was hammering in your chest as you tried to control your breathing. If you were being completely honest with yourself you would have jumped him the moment he set foot on your porch, but you still had some self-respect to play a little hard to get. That urge was fading with every visit, turning you into a wanton mess.

Sweeney pushed the ajar door open with his shoulder, stopping in the doorway he regarded you curled up in the fetal position. He chuckled. “Oh, is little lass asleep?” You heard the clinking of ice in a glass. Sitting down next to you he set a glass down on the night stand. The smell of whiskey hit your nostrils causing your nose to crinkle, a sight that didn’t go unnoticed by Sweeney. He laughed lightly, brushing the hair out of your face, stroking your cheek with his index finger which led to him rubbing his hand down the side of your blanket covered body. You popped and eye open to look at him, cast in moonlight as he took a swig from his own iceless glass of whiskey. You felt your core pulse as he swallowed, his thick neck flexing. “ This is so fucked up" you thought to yourself, but your body was responding with a persistent “Who fucking cares!?”

“ So it’s going to be like that eh?” he said toing off his boot while finishing his drink. Your response was silence. He sighed getting up, you could hear the pop of the buttons on his shirt, then the zip of his fly, cloth rustling as it was flung into a chair in the corner of your room. You felt the bed dip down behind you as Sweeney made himself comfortable. He was too tall for your bed, his legs hung off a good six inches if he laid out straight. He collapsed behind you, his mouth at the base of your neck, his arm slung low on your hip as his legs slotted in behind yours. You stared into the darkness experiencing his warmth enveloping you. It felt way more intimate than all your other trysts. His breath soon began to slow and deepen. With a sigh you leaned over and flipped on the light. Sweeney’s brow furrowed his eyes slitting open. You were up on one elbow looking down at him.

“ Hi” he breathed with a smile, his hand moving from where it was resting on your hip to ghost down the side of your face then up the nape of your neck, gently coaxing you to turn your body towards him. You did, resting your face a few inches from his. He studied you, looking for clues to your mood as he stroked your hair.

“ Sweeney, what are you doing here?” you said finally breaking the silence. It had been over three weeks since he last showed up at your house. You were angry, horny, worried and a little hurt, even though you didn’t want to admit the last one to yourself. You knew he was just a fuck buddy, but you did enjoy his company when he was around. He was entertaining, a great story teller and usually had you laughing until you wanted to puke when he wasn’t fucking your brains out.

“ Were you worried about me?” he said with a slight smirk pulling you towards him. “ Huh, no" you lied. “ I just didn’t want you showing up in case I had any other guys over.” “Mmm" Sweeney rumbled as he dropped his hand ghosting it down your arm. “ Did you have any other men over?” His hand was sliding under the covers seeking unclothed flesh. “ No” you breathed as he made contact with the back of your thigh. “ It’s just that, I don’t have anyway to contact you, I didn’t know if you were around or had left or whatever.”

Sweeney was casually squeezing your ass as he looked at you in the eyes seriously. “Ok” he nodded “ I had some business to attend to. It was a spur of the moment thing.” His hand dipped down to the junction of your thighs cupping your heat in his hand. “ I’m sorry I left you hanging…”

Your breath was coming fast and ragged now. You were finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than this fingers teasing at your entrance. He leaned his face towards you, so close you could feel the edges of his beard brushing your chin. “ Will you let me make it up to you?” he breathed into your ear, gently ghosting his lips across your cheek. With a groan you reached out with both hands cradling his face as you rolled your tongue into his open mouth.

He pulled the blanket off, closing the small gap between your bodies. His hands were everywhere, running down your legs, grabbing your ass, running up into your hair. The baby doll nightgown you had on was runched up your chest as he pressed his face in, licking the underside of your breasts like he knew you liked. You pulled the fabric over your head wanting no barrier between you.

Sweeney’s kisses started trailing down your stomach as he cupped your pussy. You knew he was about to go down on you, but the fire that had been ignited in your body couldn’t wait. You needed him hard, fast and now. Dropping one hand on top of his head you tugged at his ginger strands causing him to look up from his ministrations. “Lay down on your back.” You rasped. A smile spread across his lips “ You’re so impatient.” “ Yep" you said sitting up, placing your hands on his shoulders. He let you push him over. “ As I see it, you owe me for the aggravation.”

You swung your leg over his body slowly straddling him, running your hand down his length. His cock was uncircumcised and thick just like the rest of him The shape of it kinda resembled a mushroom which you thought was weird at first until he gave you the first vaginal orgasm you ever had. You reached in between your thighs slicking your hand with your arousal before slowly stroking his dick.

Sweeny let out a low groan as he watched you, eyes hooded and smoldering. Your small hand tried to encircle his length, fingers not quite touching. Your left hand moved to cup his balls, kneading and rolling them in your hand. “ Pull on them.” He rasped as he ran a hand down your chest. You looked at him in the eye as you squeezed the base of his cock starting a slow drag up the shaft while gripping his balls and tugging them slowly.

He let out a strangled moan as his giant hand came up to encircle your arm jerking you forcefully to him as he sat up his other arm wrapping around your waist . He pulled your arm around his neck before burying his hand into your hair, pulling back and exposing your neck to his scorching kisses.

“You want me to fuck you?” he questioned. Your mouth hung open unable to speak as he nipped along your neck. His hips bucked into you as he slid his thick cock in between your velvety folds. You tried to answer, your lips moved but no sound came out. Your head was thrown back, eyes shut, concentrating on the hardness in between your thighs.Sweeney’s giant hands rested on either side of your face pulling your forehead to his. Your breath was heaving as you opened your eyes, staring deeply into his hazel ones.

“ Tell me you want me to fuck you.” he whispered, sending chills through your body. “ Do you give yourself to me freely?” It was an odd quirk he had and he always asked before any sexual encounter. You couldn’t really complain, with so many men not caring about consent in this day and age. The question now made you shiver with expectation of what was about to come next. “ Fuck yes” you breathed nodding and looking back keenly into his eyes. Sweeney groaned pulling you to his mouth, kissing you passionately, hands searing down your back.

He slipped one hand between your bodies as you rose up slightly, thighs quivering. Grabbing the base of his cock he ran the head down your slick folds. Bracing your hands on his broad shoulders you sank down on his length with a long moan, eyes closed, head resting on his chest. 

You took a moment to get adjusted to his size, savoring the feeling of being completely filled. Tentatively, you ground your hips down bringing him deeper inside you. Sweeney groaned pressing you to his chest one hand buried in your hair the other squeezing your ass hard. You knew from experience that there would be fingerprint shaped bruises there in the morning, making you tingle with memories every time you sat down.

Slowly you began rocking your hips building a rhythm. Sweeny held you close to his body as his hips responding to yours. You felt your orgasm start to rise within you. You likened it to the slow ascent of a roller coaster as it clicked up to the plateau only to come crashing down with brutal force on the other side.

“ Ah fuck…I need more.” You hissed in his ear. He nodded falling backwards onto the bed then rolling, pulling you under him. He moved to the edge of the bed pulling you with him. “ Get on your knees.” He requested. You slowly rolled onto your stomach gathering you shaky knees underneath you pushing yourself up on your elbows.

You felt him at you entrance and you pushed back onto him. He held still for a moment letting you move back and forth on his length before he finally took over. His hands latching onto your hips he angled you just right so his length brushed against your g-spot. You moaned wantonly as he rhythmically pounded himself into you. His hand reached around to trail up your chest, up your throat as he tilted your head back.

“Look at me.” His voice was almost desperate. You felt his thumb brush against you open lips as you opened your eyes staring into his hungry gaze. His force increased, his hands gripping your hips, pulling you back to meet his thrusts.

You we’re almost there, your body became rigid, hands balled into the sheets, you felt your pussy tighten bringing him in deeper, hitting your walls just right that you buried your face in the mattress to muffle the sound of your body cracking orgasm. Every muscle was tensed and primed as you went over the edge.

It felt like you were going to tear apart until the blinding flash of release, shaking you to the core as endorphins flooded your body. You were in your own world, gasping breath, shaking limbs, your cunt pounding out a steady thrum as aftershocks hit your body. It felt like being at the bottom of the ocean, nothing could reach you accept the hum of your own body. Gradually your consciousness floated to the surface, your senses returning to you. You don’t know how long you were under; you cracked an eyelid seeing Sweeney on his back, chest heaving.

You reached out a leaden arm towards him. His head turned towards you, looking at your disheveled and destroyed state he broke out into a huge grin. He grabbed your hand and brought it to his chest placing his own over it. “ I don’t know lass… maybe I should go away more often if this is what I can expect in return.”

“ Fuck you.” You said lethargically, your face pressed into the bed. He chuckled turning on his side a hand coming down to caress your back. You never understood how he could be so chipper after fucking your brains out and all you wanted to do was drift into a blissed out state of unconsciousness. “ Come on, lemme help ya up” He peeled you off the edge of the bed, scooping you up into his arms. Besides the sex this was undoubtedly one of your favorite things. How he took care to make sure you were ok and comfortable. 

He placed you in the middle of the bed nestled amongst the pillows, covering you with the blanket. You watched him with half closed eyes, a smile playing at the edge of your lips. He sat next to you on the bed smoothing the hair from your face. “Here,” he said picking up the glass of whisky with ice that had long since melted into whiskey and water. “ Drink this. It will sooth your throat, you’ll need it after all that ‘OOH MY GOD! SWEENEY DON’T STOP’ yelling you did.”

You opened one eyed to give him a squinty look. “ I don’t sound like that.” You rasped. “ Hmm" he cocked his head as he helped you lean up a bit to take a sip from the glass. “ You absolutely do.” He went on to give you a pantomime of how you act during sex. To be honest you really don’t have a clue what you sound like because the things he does gets you so far gone you could be speaking in tongues for all you knew.

Taking the whiskey from him you sipped on the drink quietly. A slight blush creeping into your already flushed cheeks. “ Don’t be embarrassed, “ he leaned over you pressing his mouth to yours in a chaste kiss. “ I fucking love it.” He gave you a wink while taking the glass from you. You fell backwards onto the pillows pulling the covers up over your face to hide your grin.

He stood up finishing off the drink before getting dressed. You pulled the blanket back down admiring the strong planes of his body, the thick muscles, the graceful movements. You could see you left your own mementos of your coupling on his frame. Scratches and bruises marred his back and arms. He never looked more beautiful.

“When am I going to see you again?” you said impulsively. Usually you never ask, just letting him come and go as he pleased. “ I mean, I never know what’s going on, you don’t have a phone, you don’t have any social media, it’s like you’re a ghost.” Your voice trailed off, looking away from him. You felt awkward and vulnerable. You knew Sweeney could read it all over your face and it made you burn with embarrassment.

“ Aw Lass,” he cooed pulling his suspenders over his shoulders. Sitting down on the bed he took your hand in his and looked deep into your eyes. “ I’ll tell you the best way to get ahold of me…you just put a saucer of cream or maybe a bit of bread, anything really by a window and you send me a sweet prayer on the wind and I’ll come runnin to you.” You stared at him blankly studying his face as it cracked into a smile.

“ Oh fuck you Sweeney, you asshole.” you said incredulously pulling out a pillow to throw at him. Dodging the pillow Sweeney picked up his shirt and jacket. He rummaged through the pocket pulling out a match book.

“Baring that,” he said grabbing your hand turning it over and placing it in your palm. “ You can call that number. If I’m not there just ask for Jack and she’ll give me the message.” You turned the match book over in your hand staring at the cartoon crocodile with an eyebrow cocked.

“ Are you some sort of bouncer or something?” He looked at you as he shrugged on his jacket. “Or something.” He reached out, pulling you into a deep kiss as he always did when you started asking questions. It always worked.


	2. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't register that you weren't waking up alone at first. Consciousness dawned on you gradually as you slowly began to stretch your limbs, but were met with a solid object where none should be. You silted an eye open to see the room dimly illuminated through the blackout curtains. Looking down you see a freckled forearm pressed against your chest...
> 
> * Beware of fluff*

It didn't register that you weren't waking up alone at first. Consciousness dawned on you gradually as you slowly began to stretch your limbs, but were met with a solid object where none should be. You silted an eye open to see the room dimly illuminated through the blackout curtains. Looking down you see a freckled forearm pressed against your chest, a large hand gently cupping one of your breasts. Soft breaths caressed your neck where he had his face buried your hair. 

You tried to collect your thoughts thinking back to the night before. Yes, he had come over and yes the two of you ended up getting piss drunk and fooling around, but no matter how sloshed he got he always made his exit after the deed was done.

Sweeney murmured something in this sleep pulling you closer to him. His legs were tangled in yours and you could feel a rock hard erection pressing into your back. You froze for a moment thinking he had woken up, but the soft rhythmic breathing continued. 

It felt confusing being held like this. You had set rules at the beginning of your affair, cause you knew this is what it was, an affair to look back on when you were old and wistful, to prove to yourself that you took chances. One of the cardinal rules was no sleepovers. You knew yourself enough to know that this form of intimacy would only make things more messy, more painful and you were trying to shield your heart . This was supposed to be fun and games.

Closing your eyes you let yourself be enveloped by the warmth of his body. It felt comforting to be wrapped up in him, breathing his scent. Eventually your body intruded on your silent meditation letting you know that you had a massive hangover and needed to use the bathroom asap. Picking up his arm by the wrist you guided his hand from your chest as you pulled a numb leg from in between his. You gently stood up feeling pins and needles in your extremities. You must have been in that position for most of the night. You grabbed a piece of clothing off the floor to cover your naked body, watching the bed to make sure you didn’t disturb his slumber.  
With your body no longer propping him up he rolled onto his stomach stretching out like a starfish. His feet hung off the edge by a good four inches, which looked ridiculous, which made you smile fondly.

You had picked up Sweeney's pearl button western shirt. It hung on you comically large. Snapping a few of the buttons you quickly made your way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. You downed several glasses of water with some ibuprofen. You made some coffee and splashed a little whiskey in it. The clock on the microwave said 3:40 pm. You did a calculation and you realized you must have slept for nearly 12 hours. You poured yourself a second cup of coffee and decided to go back to your room. You denied it was because you wanted to watch Sweeney sleep. You sank down in an over stuffed chair with your legs tucked under you watching the rise and fall of his back. His face was turned towards you, arm sprawled out in the space your body inhabited. The sheet was twisted around his legs and exposed his rather nice ass. You smiled remembering how you surprised him by smacking his ass which intern got you pounced on. 

Hazy memories return to you about how you collapsed on the bed together and you pulled him close and demanded he stay. He had just wrapped his brawny arms around you and held you to his chest as you slowly drifted off, feeling drunk and in love. You winced a little remembering the safety and bliss you felt with that man beside you, around you, in you. This was dangerous territory you swore you wouldn't tread in. 

The high pitch buzz from your cell phone pierced your reverie. Diving towards the sound you groped around the floor for your purse until you were able to silence the blaring object. You waited for a second before popping your head up over the edge of the bed. Sweeney was sitting up looking down at you trying to stifle a yawn. 

“ What the fuck you doin down there?” he said cracking his neck. “ I forgot to shut off my cell phone. Sorry for waking you.” Sweeney regarded you for a few seconds. “Have you been awake long?” “ I dunno," you replied. “Maybe an hour or so.” He nodded his head. “ So were you just…watching me?” He glanced toward your chair where the coffee mug was perched. A smirk played across his lips while a deep blush bloomed on your cheeks and down your neck, flushing your chest. “ And…what are you wearing?” You looked down at the pearl buttons of his shirt. Another wave of blush ignited on your skin which made Sweeney grin. “Christ lass, you just can't get enough of me can you? Breakin’ your rules, wearin’ my clothes, sittin’ vigil in the dark.” 

You turned your face trying to hide your embarrassment with a veil of hair. “Oh no you're not,” he leaned forward grabbing the fabric around your arm gentling tugging it towards him. “You're not gonna shut me out. Get up here.” You followed despite your initial reaction to put distance between you two. The deep desire to be near him won out over any other. You crawled up the end of the bed sitting on your knees in front of him. His molten gaze swept over your frame. “Take that dirty thing off.” He said grabbing the hem and pulling it, the buttons popping open revealing the soft curves of your body; the swell of your breasts. Sweeney admired your body hungrily as he pushed his shirt off your shoulders letting it drop behind you. 

He slid his long arm around your waist coaxing you to straddle his lap only the thin material of the sheet between you. He was still grinning at you his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip; his eyes bore into you, sparkling with mirth, mischief and lust. Your heart beat quickened as a thin veneer of sweat broke out on your body. He drug his palm across your forehead smoothing the hair from your face tucking it behind your ear. “ Don't go all shy on me now, love.” You just huffed at him rolling your eyes. His hands were slipping up and down your back, down the curve of or hip and grabbing the swell of your ass. 

“ You gonna let me kiss you good morning for once? “ His eyes darting to your partially opened mouth. You brought your hands up his bare chest, purposeful not to make eye contact. “ I suppose, since you're here anyway.” Your eyes flicked from his lips to his eyes and back again. “ Yes well, since I'm here…” he trailed off as flexed his arms around your back pulling you towards him and closing the space between you.

The kiss was gentle. He was playing with your mouth, his tongue just caressing your lips, teasing you, coaxing you to deepen the kiss. His attempt at frustration had worked; you stood up slightly on your knees gaining a little leverage, wrapping your arms around his neck burying your hand in the hair at his nape. Sweeney groaned and granted you access to his mouth deepening the kiss, letting you set the pace.  
Your kisses were slow and languid. It was completely different from any other time you had been together. Those were frenzied, lust filled fucks. This tender and purposeful. It made your heart feel like it was going to burst.

Sweeney rolled backwards onto the bed pulling you down with him. He rolled to his side sliding you onto the bed without breaking the kiss. He moved over you being extremely careful as he settled his heavy body over yours. You felt a hand snake between you, his fingers sinking into your already aroused folds. He broke the kiss pecking down the side of your jaw, down your throat. 

“I want to kiss you like that down here.” He whispered cupping your pulsing cunt. You swallowed nodding. “ ok... yea" you husked, breath coming ragged. He gave you a long kiss on your lips before making his way down your body nestling his head between your thighs, spreading you open to him. 

You gasp loudly, shutting your eyes as you felt his tongue enter you then lick you up to circle your clit. He had one hand pressed on the back of your thigh while the other snaked around to tease your entrance.  
You started to see stars behind eyelids as his pace began to increase, his hot tongue sweeping across your cunt. He could tell your close, your body begins to shake, thighs quivering, urging him on.  
Your orgasm crashes down on you suddenly as you squeeze your legs around his head, a hand grabbing a fistfull of short red hair. He kept at it until you pull his hair letting him know to stop.  
He wipes his face off on the sheet; kisses and caresses your quivering skin until he's nestled against your heated body. His lips drop down on your open mouth letting you taste the sweetness of your cum commingling with his own flavor. You twine your arms and legs around his body, softly pulling him flush to you. A hand runs up the side of your body kneading your breasts before sliding up your neck into your hair. 

You open your eyes to find him already looking down intensely into your face. “I need you…” you murmur your breath coming heavy. “ I need you in me.” Sweeney dropped his head to kiss you behind the ear whispering words you didn't understand. It made you shiver and flush grinding your hips into him. 

He moves up over you, you wait in anticipation has he rubs himself between your thighs, releasing a breath you didn’t know you were holding at feeling the blissful stretch of him enter you. The air gets caught in your throat as he fills you. His moves are slow and deliberate as he speaks to you in the unfamiliar dialectic, dropping kisses on the top of your head. You hook your legs behind his thighs your small hands pressing into the muscles of his back, urging him on with the sounds flowing uncontrollably from your mouth. You're about to cum and you can tell he's not going to be far behind. Your head tilts back in a silent scream as your body releases for the second time. Your muscles clamp and quiver around him bringing him down with you as he pushes deeply, giving everything he's got into you.

You lay there quivering in each other's arms for a while before he pulls out. He rolls your limp body to him resting your head on his chest, kissing the top of your head, whispering nonsense to you as you slowly come back to earth. 

You ended up asking him to stay the whole weekend. Rules were meant to be broken after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple of ideas for one shots so I thought I'd expound on my previous work. If anyone has any thoughts, opinions, ideas or requests feel free to message me here or at https://flowercrystals.tumblr.com/ Sorry in advance for any misspellings/grammar errors.


	3. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally situated yourself behind the wheel with a triumphant huff. Sweeney had been watching your tribulation with a grin. “So, where to now?” You said as the light clicked off leaving only the neon sign from the bar illuminating the small space. “ Well, you want a story to impress those women, don’t you?” He said slyly.
> 
> You blink at him trying to think of a witty response but are stunned silent as he leans in capturing your face with both hands, kissing you. His tongue teases the seam of your lips until you open for him kissing you breathless. Your head is swimming as he pulls back leaving you gaping in your seat. “ What do you want to do, lass?” he chuckled.

The bachelorette party raged into the wee hours of the morning. The Bride, resurrecting her by-gone party girl days, drug you and a whole gaggle of women to several different bars, a strip club and finally a dive out in the middle of nowhere. It was crocodile themed and full of people who looked more at home in a bayou.

The Bride burst through the double doors slightly stumbling as she made her way to towards the bartender loudly ordering a round for her “girls.” She made sure to tell everyone within ear shot she was getting married, pointing to the glitter and rhinestone studded black shirt that proudly emblazoned the word “Bride” across her tits.

You sigh standing in the doorway. It had been a long, some what painful night trying to corral drunk women in and out of cabs, clubs, and bars. You zipped up your black hoodie over your Bridesmaid t-shirt before you walked in, not wishing to draw any more attention to yourself than your group already did. The Bride waved to you screaming out your name. You inwardly cringed but put on a dutiful smile knowing that it would soon be over and you could retreat back to your bed in a few more hours.

The Bride advanced on you pulling you to the group standing at the edge of the bar, pushing a drink into your hand as she counted to three. Everyone downed them in unison as you pretend to, turning away, slipping the glass on the bar behind you. You had already reached your alcohol limit earlier in the night. The man sitting at the bar to your right glanced up and you made eye contact. “Hey, I’m not gonna drink this, do you want it?” you asked.

The man, a hulking red head eyed you. Taking a drag on his cigarette he spoke in an accent that was rarely heard in that area. “ You buyin’ me a drink lass? I'd never turn down a free drink…unless you’ve tampered with it. He squints at you. “You slip anything in there while no one was lookin’ ?” You arch an eyebrow. “ You know I’m fresh out of GBH.” you say giving him a deadpan stare.

“What is it anyway? It’s not some sickeningly sweet nonsense is it?” He picks up the glass giving is it a sniff.” I think it's Jäger. ” You said with a shrug. “ Ah, Jägermister, the favorite of krauts and loud drunk annoying women.” You smirk looking over your shoulder at the Bride who had camped out near the jukebox with her flock of bridesmaids.

“ Yea…” you muttered narrowing your eyes. “She's getting married tomorrow and she said she wanted to live it up so, here we are. ” You said with a sigh. “Oh I know she’s getting married, in fact, the whole fuckin bar knows,” Sweeney said not bothering to mask his annoyance at your parties disruption of the atmosphere. You grimaced with embarrassment, making a slightly disgusted groan.

“ Long night?”

“Yea…you could say that," you said waving the bartender over and ordering a coffee. The ginger headed man was looking at you out of the corner of his eye. You started feeling slightly awkward under his gaze as you paid the bartender, grabbing the mug and blowing on the hot contents before taking a sip. As dive bar coffee goes, it wasn’t the worst you ever had.

“Probably not the greatest place for ye…a little rough don’t you think?” Your eyes snapped back to his face. “Oh, I dunno about that…” you said eyeing the crowd. “This is actually the least obnoxious place I’ve been all night. We were just at The Landing Strip, that place makes this place look positively charming. “

“The strip club?”

“So you’ve heard of it?”

“ Yea, I heard that you should avoid the buffet unless you want to be shittin’ yourself dry.” He paused smiling to himself off in thought. “ But, I suppose that would probably be a kink nowadays.” You laughed “Sounds like a man who speaks from experience.” “Nah, my tastes run more old fashioned like.“ His eyes swept across your body causing your heart to pound.

“So," he said taking a final drag on his cigarette and stamping it out in the ash tray. “What's your name lass?” You told him and he repeated it rolling it around his mouth in that lilting accent, making your thighs quiver. You waited for him to introduce himself, when he didn’t you cocked your head. You knew he knew what he was doing and you couldn’t help yourself not to play right along.

“You gonna tell me your name or… ?” you trailed off, setting your half empty coffee mug on the bar. He licked his lips giving you a slight roguish grin. “Oh, ye want to know my name?” “Seems only fair.” You said with a shrug. He turned on his bar stool to fully face you jutting out a massive hand. You hadn’t realized quite how big he was standing to the side of him as he slouched against the bar.

“ They call me Mad Sweeney.” Your eyebrow arched up. “ Mad ?” You reached tentatively towards his hand to give it a quick shake. He closed his hand around yours and tugged it upwards brushing his lips across your knuckles while looking into your eyes. “ That’s right, I’m about as mad as they come.”

Something in the tone of his voice and the glint in his eye caused your body to ignite. You could feel tightness coil low in your belly, a deep blush bloomed across your cheeks, crawling down your throat. You could tell he noticed. He chuckled slowly releasing your hand.

As you brought it down you felt something hard and cold between your fingers. Opening your palm you found a single gold coin. You laughed looking up at him. “ What the fuck? Are you, some sort of barroom magician? I’m not sure if I should be impressed or not. “

“ Nah, not a magician, but I’m magic tho… “ he thought for a second, rocking his head back and forth. “And impressive.” He grinned taking the shot you offered him from the bar. He held it up toasting you, “Cheers Doll” and downed it. You smiled shyly examining the coin about to ask him another question, but stopped, hearing your name screeched from behind you.

“I think your friend is requesting your presence.” Sweeney said gesturing over his shoulder towards your companions. You sighed deeply looking over to see the Bride waving a skinny arm at you yelling your name. “Christ.” You muttered setting the coin on the bar top. A bridesmaid came over slurring something about pool dragging you by the arm away before you could say anything. You shot Sweeney an apologetic glance and he smirked giving you a wave as he turned back towards the bar.

You stood in the dark corner replaying the interaction with Sweeney in your head, not paying attention to the conversation around you. “Hey, it’s your turn” the Bride drunkenly spit in your ear, pushing you forward with her cue. Pool was never your strong suit. You leaned forward onto the dimly lit table trying to line up a shot. You thought you could feel Sweeney’s eyes on you and were trying not to look, but your body was tense. You stole a glance up to where he had been sitting. He was gone and you released a breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding.

You took your shot causing the ball to fly off the table, rolling into the crowd. The bridesmaids all gasped while the Bride laughed hysterically slapping you on the back. “ Fuck.” you groaned leaning your cue on the table going out to look for it.

You didn’t get very far before you were met with a wall of chest as the Irishman stood in front of you holding the white ball. "Well, that was an unfortunate shot.” He said flatly. You swallowed craning your head upwards to meet his eyes. You didn’t say anything, your cheeks burned with embarrassment as you held your hand out for the ball. He sidestepped you and began swaggering towards the table. The women all perked up as he approached, grinning.

You followed along behind, arms crossed. He set the ball on the table, picking up your cue. “ So your friend is having a little trouble with her form I see?” The women all tittered glancing at you. Internally you were a mess but tried to keep a calm outward appearance.

“Luckily for you lot, pool is a specialty of mine.” He bent over sinking several complicated shots, balls bouncing off each other, off the sides of the table and into the pockets. It was like all he had to do was look at a ball and it would go where he wanted. The women all cooed their approval breaking into a round of applause. You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. “Fucking show off.” You muttered under your breath.

He called you over handing you the cue. “Bend over like you’re gonna shoot.” He said matter of factly. Your heart leapt to your throat. You searched his face questioningly as he raised his eyebrows canting his head towards the table.

You walked around the table, away from him, angling your shot. “Wait…” he said coming around the table behind you. “You see, ladies, this is a common mistake inexperienced pool players make. ” He said leaning over your body, left hand snaking down your arm covering your fingers adjusting the angle of the cue, his other arm reaching across your back, effectively caging you underneath his hulking frame.

Your heart was thudding in your chest as he reached for your hand pulling back the cue. “Just snap your wrist forward and I’ll guide you.” He husked. You swallowed distracted by the warm breath that passed over the shell of your ear, by the weight of him pressing down on your back, one of his legs angled slightly between yours. He smelled masculine but fresh.

You took a deep breath steadying your weakening legs, pulling your arm back as his hand moved with yours. He used his hand to snap the cue forward striking the ball with the correct amount of force to send the break skittering across the green felt bouncing off the back of the table and sinking into the pocket closest to you. You could feel his breath hot on the back of your neck. “You see, piece of piss" he chuckled low into your ear.

You looked up at the women huddled around the table watching, their eyes a mixture of shock and envy. Sweeney straightened up suddenly moving off of you. You bit your lip as you stood up. You knew your face was crimson. Sweeney sauntered around the table catching your eye giving you wink, tongue running over his bottom lip. A bridesmaid broke the silence “Uh I think you're gonna need to show me that move.” “Me too.” Another agreed.

There was a retching sound behind you and you saw the Bride gag into her hands. Throwing the cue to Sweeney you hurried her off to the bathroom, holding her hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

The Brides violent vomiting finally subsided enough to call her a taxi. You slung the Bride’s body across your shoulder and with the help of another bridesmaid walked her outside to wait for the cab. She was in the crying stage of drunkenness, telling everyone how much she loved them and what great friends they were. You knew she would be passed out soon.

When the cab arrived you got everyone settled inside. The cab could only seat four so you volunteered to wait for another one. “You better fuck that Irish guy tonight and tell us all about it.” A bridesmaid slurred out the window as the cab pulled away.” “Oh yes, definitely. “ You laughed sarcastically waving to her.

Bathed in the red light of the retreating cab you sighed with relief. Turning to go back inside you were met with the large frame of Sweeney standing a few paces behind you, hands in the pockets of his jean jacket. His smoldering gaze caused you to blush deeply, biting your lip.

“Your friends left you?”

“Not really my friends, the Bride’s my cousin.” You were trying not to remember how his body felt against yours. “I said I’d catch the next cab.” “That’s going to be a while,” he said looking into the parking lot. “Well, you could keep me company inside if you want. ” You said giving him a flirty smile.

“ Or I could give you a lift home.” He stepped forward looking down at you. You hadn’t thought of that. “I don’t think you're in any condition to drive.” You scoffed. “That very well might be...” He shrugged fishing out a cigarette. You gazed fixedly at his thick fingers as they lit the cigarette, pulling it from his lips, idly wondering what it would feel like if they were in you. “ In that case, “ he said blowing out a puff of smoke, pulling a key ring from his pocket. “You can drive.”

He reached for your hand dropping them in your open palm. You weighed your options in silence as you watched him stride off into the blackened parking lot. He turned around, “ You coming?” You cocked an eyebrow before stepping off into the gravel following him at a safe distance. He waited, watching you walk towards him.

“Which car is yours?”

“I dunno," he said looking down the row of cars. “Push the thing." You held up the key fob pushing the button. A red light illuminated the dirt behind you. "You forgot what your own truck looked like?” You said walking towards the driver’s side. “ It looks like the ‘Pussy Wagon’ from Kill Bill.”

Sweeney chuckled. “ It’s not mine, I’m just borrowing it… ” “ Sounds sketchy.” You said opening the door. The cab illuminated and Sweeney slid easily into the passenger side of the lifted truck as you struggled, climbing up using the steering wheel for leverage.

You finally situated yourself behind the wheel with a triumphant huff. Sweeney had been watching your tribulation with a grin. “So, where to now?” You said as the light clicked off leaving only the neon sign from the bar illuminating the small space. “ Well, you want a story to impress those women, don’t you?” He said slyly.

You blink at him trying to think of a witty response but are stunned silent as he leans in capturing your face with both hands, kissing you. His tongue teases the seam of your lips until you open for him kissing you breathless. Your head is swimming as he pulls back leaving you gaping in your seat. “ What do you want to do, lass?” he chuckled.

You were never one to take strangers home, but you decided to throw caution to the wind as you drove to your small bungalow on the outskirts of town. You parked in front of your house switching off the engine. “ This is it.” You said shyly. You stared at each other for a moment before leaning in for another deep kiss. He unbuckled your seat belt pulling you into his lap, playfully nipping along your neck as he held you close. His hands dropped to your thighs, kneading them before moving to your ass. You let out a whimper grinding down hard on his crotch.

“Do you want me to come inside? “ he breathed nuzzling his bearded chin against your neck. “Yea… let’s go inside. “ You whispered into his shoulder.

Outside the confined space of the truck, your rational mind took over your desire, questioning your decision to bring some random, albeit hot, man into your home. You rounded the truck handing him the keys. He pocketed them as he reached out for you, searing your lips with another kiss. You quietly told your rational mind to shut the fuck up as you broke away from his grasp opening the small gate into the front yard.

Sweeney followed you up the walkway and stood close behind you as you fished your keys from your purse, trying to unlock the door with shaking fingers. His hand came up from behind taking the key, unlocking the door for you. You could feel his breath on your neck giving you goose bumps.

You pushed it opened walking into the hallway and flipping on the living room light. Sweeney entered closing the door behind him, taking in the surroundings. You felt awkward for a second in the stark lamp light.

“Uh, you want a drink? “ you say hanging your purse on the coat rack behind the door. “ I'll never turn down a free drink.” Sweeney says looking at the various art works and family photos you have on your walls. He keeps glancing at you hungrily, which makes your already wet cunt pulse in anticipation.

“ Have a seat, I’ll be right back.” You motion to the couch as you walk back into the kitchen. Taking two glasses from the cabinet you set them on the counter. You let out a sigh pressing your hands into the cool tile closing your eyes, giving yourself a pep talk trying to steady your nerves.

“ You alright love?”

You jump startled by his sudden presence in the doorway. “ Yea, of course." You said grabbing a bottle of whiskey off a shelf. “How do you take yours?” you ask placing a few cubes of ice in a glass. “Straight is fine.” He says leaning against the door jam watching you with dark eyes. His tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, a move you found ridiculously sexy.

You close the distance handing him the glass as you take a sip of your drink. Sweeney doesn’t move from the doorway, he just keeps eyeing you with a molten gaze that’s both exciting and nerve wracking. Suddenly, he stands up straight walking towards you. You quickly walk backward, your ass hitting the kitchen counter behind you.

Sweeney takes the glasses out of your hands setting them in the sink next to you. He’s almost flush with your body. Your breath is coming in ragged as you stare at his neck, wanting to trace the light splash of freckles you see cascading across his skin with your tongue. You can feel his eyes burning your skin, his hard on straining his pants, lightly brushing your stomach. He leans down lifting you up effortlessly placing you on the kitchen counter. Your legs spread wide as he grinds into your pelvis, pressing his mouth to yours.

You melt into him as he slowly unzips your black hoodie pushing it off your shoulders. Sweeney stops, raising an eyebrow when he sees “bridesmaid” in gold sparkly letters. “ She forced us all to wear these stupid things.” You laughed grabbing the hem and pulling it up over your head.

You both are still for a moment, your eyes flick up to his as he gazes down at your breasts. You moan arching your back into his touch, resting your head on the cabinet for support as he palms them. A hand snakes around your back looking for the clasp. “ How do you get this fuckin thing off ya?” he husks. You chuckle reaching up unlocking the clasp between your breasts pulling the bra open as he groans watching you. It slips from your shoulders, down your arms as he leans in kissing and licking your breasts, flicking his tongue mercilessly against one nipple and then the other as his beard tickles the sensitive skin. You lean down kissing the top of his head, your nails raking across his back.

He kisses his way back up your chest, rolling his tongue in your gaping mouth. Your legs wrap around his pulling him into the cradle of you thighs, grinding on his cock straining in his pants.

 

He lets out a low guttural growl, as the kisses turn wilder, more frantic. You grasp at the edges of his pearl button western shirt yanking it open, desperate to feel the heat of his flesh. He pulls away from you long enough to take it off before you grab his suspenders yanking him back, locking your legs around his hips, arms around his neck, fingers slipping through fiery strands, as your body arches up trying to pull him closer so you can devour him.

Sweeney groans, pulling back slightly as he presses his forehead to yours, his eyes closed, auburn eyelashes fan out glinting gold in the muted light. Both of you are gasping trying to catch your breath. His left hand is up in your hair holding you pliant against his body while his right hand slips down the curve of your back, palming your ass hard.

You close your eyes, leaning forward pressing a kiss to his jaw working your way to his thick neck. You hear a rumble from his chest as he steps backward pressing his palms gently against your shoulders. You're too far gone to realize he's trying to ask you a question.

“Hey…hey" he whispers before he snaps his thick fingers in front of your face effectively breaking the spell lust has on you. His hands encase your face gently, a thumb tipping your chin up so you're looking into his green eyes. You blink trying to re-focus on him. “What?” you said furrowing your brow in confusion.

“ Before we go any further, I want to make sure you're ok with this…” he motions between you two. Your heart is pounding a steady rhythm that you can feel within your cunt. You stare into his flushed face trying to gauge if he's serious or not. He looks sincere as he pets the side of your head, tucking your wild hair behind your ear.

You swallow, taking a deep breath. “ I'm more than ok with it.” You husked as one of your dangling legs hooks behind his urging him to close the distance between you. Sweeney places his hands on either side of your thighs on the counter, using his chest to push you back into the cupboards. You stretch your neck out, eyes on the ceiling as his lips sear your jaw, dragging down your neck and across your collarbones.

“ Do you want me to fuck you…lass?” his hands navigated to your ass as he pulls you hard into his body, grinding his cock in between your legs. You moan loudly, hitting the back of your head on the white pine door of the cupboard.

Eyes slit, you watch his face as he grinds into you again, mouth hanging open slightly, pupils blown black with aching need. Your hands drop to your waist as you undo the buttons on your jeans. Sweeney steps back grabbing the ankles, pulling them off as you lean up in a fluid motion.

His hand slides between your thighs brushing your panties to one side as the knuckle of his index fingers runs through your already wet folds, circling lazily around your clit.

He looks down giving you a crooked grin. “ I wondered what ye tasted like the moment I laid eyes on ya.” He brought the finger up swiping your arousal against your bottom lip. Leaning in he sucked the lip into his mouth licking it clean, then moves to deeply kiss you letting taste yourself.

“Tastes like everything I ever loved.”

Your eyes roll up into your head as you let out a throaty moan bucking your hips into him. “ Tell me what you want.” He husks warm into your ear, tongue running along the crescent shaped edge.

“What do you want lass?”

You were panting under the hard press of his body. You knew exactly what you wanted. “I want you to spread me out like you did on the pool table.” He chuckled. “You liked that?” “Fuck yes I did. I want to feel your weight pressing into my body.” “You want me to pin you down and fuck you ragged?” He dipped a finger inside you, pumping it in and out. “Jesus Christ" you moaned.

His constant questioning was starting to get on your nerves. Your body was ignited in flames, you needed him now. “Just fucking do it already.” You rasped grabbing fistfuls of his white undershirt.

He tisked at you. “ There’s no need to rush… There’s something to be said about delayed gratification.” He slipped a second finger in you when he caught you rolling your eyes. “ You're not there yet if you can still give me sass.” He warned.

Your knees pressed into the sides of his hips as he lazily fucked you with his fingers turning you into a mess. He intently watched your face looking for signs that you were getting close.

Abruptly, he pulled his fingers from your cunt causing you to whine from the loss. He took off his undershirt, toeing off his shoes and unbuckling his belt, finally kicking off his pants. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Your breath caught as you took in the sight of him naked before you.

Scooping you up into his arms, he walked you over to the kitchen table, gently setting you down balancing your wobbly frame with his arms as you faced him. His hands dropped to your waist brushing the lace of your panties off your hips letting them hit the floor. You stood looking up at him as he gazed down at you, large hands resting on your hips.

A growl caught low in his throat as your hand closed, as much as it could, around his thick shaft. You squeezed the base of his cock dragging your hand slowly upward circling around the uncircumcised head. His hands tightening on your hips as he closed his eyes.

“See how you like to be teased.” You thought as you slowly pumped his dick. Your other hand ran up his thigh, tracing the muscular line across his abdomen and down to his groin before you gently cupped his balls. He let out a string of curses, hips bucking forward into your hand. “ Turn around" he demanded, putting his palms on your shoulders gently pushing you back.

“ Who’s impatient now?” you sassed squeezing the base of his cock in retribution for the fingering.

He looked down intensely through hooded eyes, utterly consumed. You felt your stomach drop and a fresh wave of arousal flood you. Your hands reluctantly stopped their ministrations, falling to your sides.

Your heart was thundering in your chest as Sweeney slowly turned you, your hips hitting the edge of the table. A large hand ran down your back pressing your chest flush to the cold wood surface. Turning, you try to peer over your shoulder as he positions himself behind you.

Sweeney’s hands skate up your sides, feeling the notches of your ribs, then up straightening out your arms over your head, the backs of your hands resting on the table, palms up. One of his hands comes to rest on top of your arms encasing your hands with his. A leg presses into you spreading your thighs wide. He hisses something in a language you had never heard when he sees your exposed cunt presented for him. He ran a finger through your seam causing you to quiver. “Please” you whispered digging your fingers into the hand he held you with.

His chest hovered over your back as you felt the head of his hard cock finally slick through your folds. You groan, breath ragged as he teased your entrance, pressing in slightly only to pull it out and slide against you.

Your curses gave way to wanton pleading and he finally gave in. Pushing himself agonizingly slow into your tight heat, your face twists into a silent scream as he fills you like you never felt before. He bottomed out deep inside your cunt, stilling his hips and letting your body adjust slightly to his size. You rolled your forehead against the wood of the table, completely overwhelmed with the sensation of him seated deep within you.

Pulling back slowly he let his hips snap forward into you. His chest pressing you into the table, an arm wrapped around your hips holding your body in place as he fucks you, building a steady rhythm, pulling noises you never knew you could make from your mouth.

It felt like he was playing your body like an instrument. Every touch a note of pleasure being rung from you. You didn't last long. He brought his fingers to your clit and the expert touch had you shaking around his thick shaft within minutes. He fucked you through your orgasm, dropping kisses on your neck, speaking to you with words you don’t understand.

Your knees started to buckle, if it wasn’t for him buried deep within you keeping you upright, you probably would have slid off the table. Sweeney pulls out of you with a loud pop, flipping you over on your back, lifting your legs over his shoulders. You felt like human origami as he begins to fuck you hard, pumping in and out of your cunt, grinding you under his muscular chest.

The pressure starts to build deep within you for an even greater release. You manage to open your eyes long enough to look into his face catching his eye. He slows down slightly wrapping one of your legs around his waist while still keeping the other on his shoulder. Leaning down he takes your tongue into his mouth sucking on it as he presses long hard strokes into your body.

You can feel him start to tense, his thrusts more desperate. "I’m …almost…there" you gasp pulling on his hair to snap him out of his own race to cum. He looks down at you nodding. He shifts slightly angling his hips so his cock grinds up against your g-spot.

It was near insinuations, your back bowed, your face contorted as the orgasm came crashing down on you dragging you under wave after wave of pleasure to blackness. Your body shaking so violently around him, he had no choice but to follow.

When you finally cracked an eye open you were already in bed, covers tucked around your naked frame. Sweeney was perched on the edge, half-way dressed nursing the drink you poured long ago. You shifted stretching out your sore legs, feeling the satisfying oscillation within you. You looked at him trying to think of something to break the silence but just ended up laughing thinking about something he had said at the bar. “ I guess you were right…” you whispered. Sweeney turned, placing his arm over you legs leaning in closer.

“ About what?"

“About being magical.” You smile at him, slightly in awe. Sweeney gives you a crooked grin as he leans forward placing a gentle kiss on your lips. “ Don’t forget impressive too. “ He says with a wink

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this character has me weak. This is my first fan fiction I've published. I was inspired after reading many of the writers on this website. I feel super cringey about it, but I'm going to post it anyway. I hope you enjoy this plot-less screw fest. Follow me on tumblr for aesthetics post, possibly more unabashed trash writing. https://flowercrystals.tumblr.com/


End file.
